


black hole sun

by fauxkith



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Day 5: Touch, It's all about the YEARNING, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Markhyuck week 2021, Pining, too many sun metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxkith/pseuds/fauxkith
Summary: Donghyuck is the sun - warm and giving and kind. But when he has that look in his eyes, the one that says that he wants to see Mark burn and turn to ashes, Mark knows he’s only postponing the inevitable.Because when Donghyuck wants something, he doesn’t stop until he gets it and Mark isn’t sure he has it in him to keep denying him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Markhyuck Week 2021





	black hole sun

**Author's Note:**

> hello, fellow markhyuckists. if you like yearning and bittersweet stories, you've come to the right place! mark and donghyuck have been the owners of my heart for the past few months and this is the outcome. this is one of my first stories on here, so i'd be over the moon at any feedback. 
> 
> i'm afraid this will pale in comparision to the other breathtaking entries for markhyuck week but i hope you can still enjoy this!
> 
> english is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> (special thanks to z. who was the first person to read this - thank you for being so supportive, love you <3)

Lee Donghyuck is the sun. Everyone knows it - his members knew it the moment they saw the scrawny 13 year old for the first time, standing in the middle of the practice room with a face splitting grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes, ready to conquer the world. The company knew it and used it to their advantage as they gave him his stage name - _Haechan, Full Sun,_ making it known that a new star is born, ready to shine. The fans, his _sunflowers,_ know it and they turn their heads wherever the sunny boy goes, true to their name.

And Donghyuck knows it too. It’s evident in the way he holds himself, the way he speaks, the way he moves when he dances. He has never been particularly shy, always so full of himself and never letting his insecurities get the better of him even if he had them. But with the years, he grows unstoppable. Donghyuck is impossible to ignore with his playful smiles, sharp eyes, ringing laughter and teasing jokes. He’s a star, born to be on stage, born to shine.

Lee Donghyuck is the sun and Mark knows it better than anyone. When they first met, Donghyuck smiled at him crookedly and made fun of his hair and somehow, only after two exchanged sentences, Mark knew the boy would change his life. He just didn't know in what way exactly.

Unfamiliar warmth had blossomed in Mark that day and it never really went away, it only grew relentlessly until it finally turned into a burning ache, taking permanent residency in his chest. Before that, back when they were younger, being in Donghyuck’s presence brought Mark comfort and warmth. It was a long way coming, Mark supposes - with every day spent training next to the younger, with every smile Donghyuck sent his way the warmth had been growing until Mark found his heart engulfed in flames, raw and tender. 

Mark really tries to keep his distance, to watch from afar so he doesn’t burn himself but Donghyuck is burning bright, so bright and Mark is drawn, unable to stay away for too long. Sometimes Mark gets so blinded by the light that he fails to see anything other than Donghyuck and his glowing skin and his warm eyes and his burning heart until the light is so blazing that it turns into darkness. It didn’t take long for Mark to realise that keeping his distance wasn't an option, that he would always prefer the scorching heat before the prospect of a sunless life.

Without Donghyuck, Mark finds himself stone cold, like a corpse, lungs empty, heart silent, fingers numb. This is what one gets for standing next to the sun for so long. 

* * *

It’s all Mark’s fault, for not being able to resist and avoid being burned to the bone.

So he carries his burns everywhere he goes. The permanent burn on the side of his face and on the back of his head, where Donghyuck’s heavy gaze falls. The ugly spot between his shoulder blades, where Donghyuck’s soft and warm palm presses until Mark is sure he can smell smoke and burning skin. The tender trails of red on the skin of Mark’s sides where Donghyuck’s fingers brush. The blackened imprint of a hand on Mark’s thigh, centimetres above his knee. The fading red circling his wrist from when Donghyuck has grabbed his wrist. 

Mark wonders if he’s being too obvious when he denies Donghyuck’s touches in an attempt to shield his already burning heart, only to track the younger’s every movement and stare longingly at him when he thinks Donghyuck can’t see.

But of course, he can. Hyuck has eagle eyes - he often seems oblivious to his surroundings, but Mark has learned he secretly takes everything in, never missing a detail. Donghyuck would pretend he doesn’t notice the choreographer scolding Mark, too lost in his bickering with the victim for the day. But after they go back to the dorms, Donghyuck would stop Mark before he can enter his shared room and hug him, their chests barely brushing. He would assure Mark that he did well and wish him goodnight, leaving him to melt like a burning candle until he’s nothing but a puddle of wax on the floor. 

As sweet as he is, Donghyuck can also be cruel. Sometimes Mark is terrified of him - unlike Mark, who cannot hide his feelings well, no one knows what Donghyuck is really thinking most of the time.

But when he has that look in his eyes, the one that says that he wants to see Mark burn and turn to ashes and swallow him whole like a black hole, Mark knows he’s only postponing the inevitable. Because when Donghyuck wants something, he doesn’t stop until he gets it and Mark isn’t sure he has it in him to keep denying him. 

* * *

Donghyuck doesn’t run the hottest when he is on stage. It’s always after that, when they all go backstage, when the adrenaline is fading but not quite gone - that’s when Donghyuck shines the brightest. While the others are desperately looking for free seats to collapse on, Donghyuck is still jumping around, a wide smile plastered on his face, trying to engage someone in a conversation and running his long whiny monologues when everyone shoos him. It takes Mark everything to not let his gaze linger on the beads of sweat running down Huyck's temple, down the back of his neck, down the line of throat, disappearing down his already soaked shirt.

Mark is trying to put as much distance between them, making pointless small talk with his members on the other side of the room. Usually Donghyuck lets him have his space but something tells Mark he is not having it today. Mark can feel him approaching, knows it’s him by the sound of his high-pitched laughter coming closer, until Donghyuck has draped himself over Mark's back, enveloping him in heat and fire and want, in the middle of his conversation with Taeyong.

‘Hyuck-ah, come on, you are so sweaty.’ Mark tries to shake him off, a little bit breathless, but Donghyuck is relentless, hugging him tighter and whining in his ear until Mark is forced to stop his conversation with Taeyong and turn around.

He tries to brace himself, he really does, but nothing can prepare him for the sight of Donghyuck so close to him. Especially when Donghyuck looks so otherworldly with his face flushed, his skin glowing like he’s made of bronze, his eyes - small flickering fires, drawing Mark in until he can’t look away. 

‘I can’t believe you almost fell on your butt during Cherry Bomb, hyung.’ Donghyuck cackles in his face, eyes bright and teasing and for a moment, Mark forgets about his clenching heart and scoffs.

‘I merely slipped and nobody saw it except you.’ Donghyuck excels at many things, but no one is better than him when it comes to getting under Mark’s skin. ‘I think more people were distracted by you laughing hysterically for the rest of the song.’

‘Just kidding, Mark’ he grins and drags out his name in that infatuating way of his that Mark doesn’t know if he loves or hates more.

‘You did so well. As usual.’ Hyuck's voice is soft, mellow but also a bit rough from singing all night. The teasing tone is now gone and his slender fingers grip Mark’s wrist but it somehow feels like it's his lungs that are being crushed in Donghyuck's iron grip because suddenly Mark can’t breathe properly. 

‘You’re one to speak, Hyuck, the audience adores you. Their Full Sun.’ The words stumble awkwardly out of his mouth, barely passing through the cotton in his mouth. _My Sun_ is what he really wants to say but the words are stuck somewhere in his throat - a thought he can never turn into words and sounds.

It doesn’t really matter with Donghyuck - it’s either Mark’s traitorous eyes that betray his every thought or maybe it’s Donghyuck’s uncanny ability to read him like an open book because then Donghyuck is smiling one of his small smiles and is suddenly tugging on Mark’s wrist until they are close enough to hug. Donghyuck hugs him, nuzzles his face in the crook of Mark’s neck, angling his head upwards a bit so he can bring his mouth closer to Mark’s ear. Before Mark can make another meekly complaint about gross and sweaty bodies and push him away, Donghyuck is whispering in his ear, his hot breath sending thousands of shivers down Mark’s spine. 

'No, Mark, _your_ Full Sun.'

With that he leaves and Mark can’t do anything but stare after him, heart in his throat. If his heart was racing before, now it skips a beat too long - taking an infinite leap over the edge and Mark isn’t sure if he made it safely to the other side or if he fell into the abyss that looks a bit too much like the dark and shining pools of Hyuck’s eyes. 

* * *

When they get to the van that will take them home, Donghyuck makes a silly excuse and sits next to Mark, squishing him against the door. Mark doesn't have it in him to complain anymore, so he decides to plaster his cheek on the cold window in an attempt to put some distance between them and maybe try to cool himself.

It's hard when Donghyuck's thigh is flush against Mark’s and their hands brush with every sudden move of the car. Mark wonders if Hyuck knows exactly what he’s doing to him as he lays his head on Mark’s shoulder and nuzzles against it like a cat. 

‘Stop running, Mark.’ Donghyuck’s words are soft, barely audible and Mark wants to pretend he didn’t hear anything but he can’t, especially not when Donghyuck reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together.

‘Mark and Donghyuck till the end, right?’ 

Mark can only nod. _No more running away ,_ he tells himself, as he closes his eyes and shakily exhales. 

* * *

Once they are back in the dorm, Donghyuck is not even trying to be subtle as he drags Mark to the bathroom and locks the door behind them. 

Mark feels so lost when Donghyuck crowds him against the sink, the cold porcelain digging into the small of his back. The room is starting to fill with steam from the running shower (why did Hyuck even run it when almost everyone saw them leaving together, Mark doesn’t know) and Mark’s head is fuzzy, his head empty except for a few stray thoughts.

Donghyuck’s hands on either side of him, the ghost of Donghyuck’s breath against his lips, nothing but _Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck._

‘I’m _so_ done waiting, Mark.’ When Donghyuck hooks his fingers through the loops of Mark's jeans and brings their mouths together, Mark feels like a man freefalling towards the burning sun, intent on meeting his doom. 

Despite Donghyuck’s eagerness, their first kiss is shallow, just a press of lips against lips. Donghyuck leaves a few small close-mouth kisses on his lips, a bit desperately but also teasingly, always true to his nature, before he pulls away. His eyes are still shut tightly and Mark’s gaze first falls on Donghyuck’s quivering lips and then on the crease that formed between his brows.

A weird sense of calm has enveloped Mark, so he slowly takes the younger’s hands into his own, brushes Hyuck’s knuckles with his thumb before he lets go. Donghyuck shivers.

Mark wants to run his hands all over Donghyuck now that he has his silent permission but he settles for running his fingers up the inside of his arms, across his chest where he thinks he can feel Donghyuck’s thundering heart, over his shoulders, his neck until he has Donghyuck’s warm face cupped in his hands and finally smooths out the crease between his brows. 

Before Donghyuck can open his eyes, Mark leans in and slots his lips against Donghyuck’s with enough force to make Hyuck stumble backwards a bit and gasp. Even though Mark is usually the one that feels like putty in his hands, this time Donghyuck melts in Mark’s embrace and sighs into the kiss, tangling his shaking hands in Mark’s dampened hair.

Donghyuck is kissing him shyly, his mouth warm and sweet and Mark’s sure the boy he holds in his arms isn’t made of flesh and bones, but of sunlight and warmth. 

This shy, slightly trembling Donghyuck is so different from the overconfident bold Haechan and the sight of him makes Mark’s head spin with the different possibilities of what it could be if Donghyuck really was his.

Donghyuck is shining gold and Mark wants to steal him away, lock him in a treasure chest where he will shine for Mark and Mark only, because Mark is selfish and can never get enough. But he knows he can never do that. Because they have both sacrificed their youth, their best carefree years, in exchange for a spot in an industry that takes everything and will give them nothing in return if they make the slightest wrong move. Donghyuck isn't his _Full Sun_ and he never will be no matter how much they both yearn for it.

So Mark makes do with what he has right now. Their breathy laughs when their noses bump awkwardly before their lips meet. His fingers running through Hyuck's hair and working out the knots. Hyuck's damp breath against Mark’s throat and his soft kisses against Mark's Adam apple that make him swallow thickly.

The soft noises Donghyuck makes at the back of his throat when Mark noses the side of his neck and kisses the spot behind his jaw, the place where his neck and shoulder meets, the dip between his collarbones. 

It’s nothing much but it’s more than enough when the thought that they would never be able to have more looms over them. It’s a bittersweet experience - having Donghyuck in his arms but knowing he can never keep him there. But Donghyuck’s mouth, his sighs and warm skin are sweeter than the bitter reality so Mark pulls him impossibly closer, wanting to burn like a pyre in Donghyuck’s scorching embrace.

Sweet, _sweet_ death.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you reached the end of this story and i hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> please check all other works in the collection - they are all amazing!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/fauxkith)


End file.
